A Lone Camper
by GraceOrazio
Summary: When scouting in the forest Gendry encounters an old friend... Arya/Gendry Futurefic  Some spoilers. I DO NOT own the characters or anything in this thank GRRM for that/them!  Reviews are appreciated


**SPOILERS!****  
><strong>If you haven't read FfC then be prepared for a couple spoilers most likely...**  
>Gendry<strong>

"Lem! Tom!" Gendry called, "I think you should come see this."

"What the…" Tom said, for once at a loss for words. Lem said nothing.

A small camp sat under the shade of a huge weirwood tree. Whoever used it had been careless; logs from a fire were still smoking, and there was a small tent, carelessly set up and looking about to fall down. The three men crept up silently, looking for someone, anyone. Upon closer inspection they saw a bundle of blankets outside the tent. They were empty. They searched the camp, finding nothing. Not one of them wanted to go inside the tent. It emitted an eerie sense of foreboding: a warning of death to come.

Ever so slowly, they snuck up to the mouth of the tent, Lem first, then Gendry, Tom bringing up the rear. Lem pulled aside the sheet, to be awaited by none other than a punch to the face. He staggered back, holding his nose. Gendry immediately drew his sword. It was huge, heavy and, most important of all, _sharp. _He stepped back, preparing for his opponent to step out. When she did, he was shocked by the sight.

A maiden stepped delicately onto the grass, a small, sharp sword in her hand. She had long, wavy brown hair down to her waist and sharp grey eyes. She was very skinny with a small waist. She had on breeches and a tight leather jerkin that showed the tops of her small breasts. Gendry's breath caught. _Arya. _He staggered back, overwhelmed. _It isn't possible, _he told himself, _we found her gravestone, she's dead! There's just no way she could have survived…_

**Arya**

The big, stupid-looking one stumbled backward. _Good, _Arya thought, _I'll deal with him later. _She turned back to see the other one helping the man she had punched. His bright yellow cloak triggered her memory… She heard a stick snap behind her a whirled to face the big one. He was tall and heavily muscled with curly jet-black hair and blue eyes. He looked so familiar but Arya could not remember where from. It was like an itch on her back; she wanted to scratch it, but couldn't reach.

He reached for her, trying to grab her wrists before she could hurt him. He almost had her, but she leaped back. His arms swished through empty air. He was strong, but she was quicker. She lashed out, a quick jab to the face, and hit him in the eye.

"_Arya!"_ he growled. She froze.

"What did you just say?" she asked suspiciously. _How could he know my name?_

"God, Arya. I think you gave me a black eye. You probably broke Lem's nose again, too." He attempted a grin to ease the tension.

Arya wasn't having any of it. She put Needle's point against his neck. "Who are you?" She growled.

He laughed. When she only glared more fiercely, he sobered immediately.

"_God._ You really don't know me? Arya, it's me. Gendry." Arya staggered back as if she'd been punched.

"What are you playing at?" she yelled "Gendry died. They hanged him!"

He chuckled. "Believe me; I would know if I was dead." Now that she thought about it, he did look like Gendry.

"Prove it," she insisted. He screwed up his face, thinking in that stupid way he did.

"Well…" he said, finally. "We met on the road to the Night's Watch with Yoren, who was killed on the way. We were captured and taken to Harrenhal, but we escaped with Hot Pie. But then he left us. And when I left to smith for Lord Beric, you were angry at me," his face grew remorseful. Before he could say another word, Arya was in his arms, sobbing.

**Gendry**

She was so tiny. Even at seventeen her waist was so small he could put his hands around it. She looked up at him. Even with her hair in disarray and tears streaming down her face, she was beautiful. Pressed up against him, her lips were so close. All he had to do was bend his head and… Their lips met.

She was warm and soft and sweet. One hand slid down to her waist and the other into her mess of hair. He groaned against her lips. He picked her up and crushed her against his chest, and she melted into him.

**Arya**

She did not know how long they stood there like that. All she knew was that he was there and he was kissing _her. _When he finally let her go she was dizzy and lightheaded. He was staring off behind her, his face reddening. She turned to see Lem and Tom had returned… With Thoros of Myr and Lord Beric and Harwin. They were trying to hide smiles behind their hands, but she knew they were there.

"Well well well. Looks like you took care of this one on your own!" Lem taunted. Gendry was getting redder by the second.

"Don't worry, there's beds at the inn!" Tom called.

"Oh, hello there, boys," Arya said pleasantly, "Remember me?"

"Oh dear Lord in the sky…" Lem muttered.

"Arya Underfoot?" exclaimed Harwin.

Beric was livid. "You do realize we've been searching for you, don't you?" He fumed, "_Why _did you run off and marry that fool Bolton?"

"Wait _what?_ I never married anyone!" Arya.

Gendry gasped "What are you all talking about?"

"But there was an announcement… From the Queen herself and… Oh." Beric.

"I've been in Braavos for seven years! And anyway… How could you believe I would marry a _Bolton?_" Arya.

"_Hellooooo! _I'm still here! Will someone tell me what all this is about?" Gendry.

"Why were you in Braavos?" Beric.

"Learning to kill people and tell when they are lying to me." She was fierce, defiant. Proud. A few people whistled. Lord Beric laughed.

"Well that's the Arya I remember. Ok men, nothing to see here, we have more important things to do than mother Gendry."

"I still don't know what you guys were talking about" Gendry remarked as they walked back up to the village.

"Don't worry. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I think we can squeeze in time for explanations." She smiled and twined her hand in his, and was content.

The End

Ok people this was my first story plus I'm only 13, so please no rude or obscene comments! Thanks(: (But if you have anything to say that could in any way help with my writing and isn't offensive, I would appreciate it!(:

PS When I wrote this I didn't know that Beric was dead...


End file.
